poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Wilson, Brewster, Koko, and The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey
Wilson, Brewster, Koko, and The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey is the first upcoming Chuggington/Middle Earth crossover film to be made by Stuingtion. Plot Approaching his 111th birthday, the hobbit Bilbo Baggins begins writing down the full story of his adventure 60 years earlier for the benefit of his nephew Frodo. Long before Bilbo's involvement, the Dwarf king Thrór brings an era of prosperity for his kin under the Lonely Mountain, far to the East, until the arrival of the dragon Smaug. Destroying the nearby town of Dale, Smaug drives the Dwarves out of their mountain and takes their hoard of gold. Thrór's grandson Thorin sees King Thranduil and his Wood-elves on a nearby hillside, and is dismayed when they take their leave rather than aid his people, resulting in Thorin's everlasting hatred of Elves. Somewhere outside of the woods, Team Chugger, and their friends are off on their next Journey for adventure (as they have received a message from someone mysterious, asking them to join him on a quest. But whom sent it to them is still unknown). On their way, they meet up with Littlefoot, Ronald McDonald, and their friends, The Berk Dragon Riders, (who have also received Letters of their own asking them the same thing). And then a team of Rebels consisting of a surviving Jedi, and his padawan, A Twi'lek, A Lasat, A Madalorian, and a C1 astromech Droid show up, and after a brief argument, they all introduce themselves as the Twi'Lek, Hera Syndulla by name, also shares they too received a letter of their own. As they soon come to the Shire. In the Shire, 50-year-old Bilbo is tricked by the wizard Gandalf the Grey into hosting a party for Thorin and his company of dwarves: Balin, Dwalin, Fíli, Kíli, Dori, Nori, Ori, Óin, Glóin, Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur. (which our heroes join in themselves). Gandalf's aim is to recruit Bilbo as the company's "burglar" to aid them in their quest to enter the Lonely Mountain. Bilbo is unwilling to accept at first but has a change of heart after the company leaves without him the next day. Travelling onward, the company is captured by three trolls, Tom, Bert & William, after their ponies are captured. Bilbo stalls the trolls from eating them until dawn. Gandalf exposes the trolls to sunlight, turning them to stone. They search the trolls' cave and find treasure and Elven blades. Thorin and Gandalf each take an Elf-made blade—Orcrist and Glamdring, respectively. Gandalf also finds an elven shortsword ("Sting"), which he gives to Bilbo. The wizard Radagast the Brown finds Gandalf and the company, and recounts an encounter at Dol Guldur with the Necromancer, a sorcerer who has been corrupting Greenwood with dark magic. Gandalf leads the company through a stone passage to Rivendell. There, Lord Elrond discloses a hidden indication of a secret door on the company's map of the Lonely Mountain, which will be visible only on Durin's Day. Gandalf later approaches the White Council — consisting of Elrond, Galadriel and Saruman the White — and presents a Morgul blade Radagast obtained from Dol Guldur as a sign that the Necromancer is linked to the Witch-king of Angmar. When Saruman presses concern to the more present matter of the dwarves and Smaug, requesting that Gandalf put an end to the quest, Gandalf secretly reveals to Galadriel he had anticipated this and had the dwarves move forward without him. The company journeys into the Misty Mountains where they find themselves amid a colossal battle between stone giants. They take refuge in a cave and are captured by Goblins, who take them to their leader, the Great Goblin in the heart of the mountain. Bilbo becomes separated from the dwarves and falls into a cave where he encounters Gollum, who unknowingly drops a golden ring. Pocketing the ring, Bilbo finds himself confronted by Gollum. They play a riddle game, wagering that Bilbo will be shown the way out if he wins or eaten by Gollum if he loses. Bilbo eventually wins by asking Gollum what he has in his pocket. Noticing his ring is lost, Gollum realizes that Bilbo possesses it and chases him. Bilbo discovers that the ring grants him invisibility, but when he has a chance to kill Gollum, Bilbo spares his life out of pity and escapes while Gollum shouts his hatred towards the hobbit Baggins. Meanwhile, the Great Goblin reveals to the dwarves that Azog, an Orc war-chief who beheaded Thrór and lost his forearm to Thorin in battle outside the Dwarven kingdom of Moria, has placed a bounty on Thorin's head. Gandalf arrives and leads the dwarves in an escape and kills the Great Goblin. Bilbo exits the mountain and rejoins the company, keeping secret his newly obtained ring. The company is ambushed by Azog and his hunting party, and takes refuge in trees. And then out from the shadows appears a Dark Jedi, known as The Grand Inquisitor. Who battles Kanan and Blythe. As he tries to make Ezra, Mitzi, Buttercream, and Gail turn to the Dark side. Thorin charges at Azog, who overpowers and severely injures him with his Warg. Bilbo saves Thorin from the orcs just as the company is rescued by eagles. And then the Inquisitor almost kills Ezra, Gail, Mitzi, and Buttercream, but Kanan Force grabs him, giving them a chance to run and they hop on Zim's speeder, nearly being hit by the Inquistor's Lightsaber. They escape to the safety of the Carrock where Gandalf revives Thorin, who renounces his previous disdain for Bilbo after being saved by him. They see the Lonely Mountain in the distance, where a thrush knocks an acorn against a stone, waking Smaug. Trivia *Steamy, Puffy, Evan, Shai-Shay, Rattlesnake Jake, T.C., Hugs, Marshall P.F., Sherin, 1206, Skunky, Socky, Buzz, J.J., Sharky, Willy, Mako, Mr. Great White, The Miner Trains, The Planet Trains, The League of Ed-venturers, Derpy Hooves, Doctor Hooves, Vinyl Scratch, Octavia Melody, Lyra Heartstrings, Bon Bon, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Gail Trent, Mitzi, Buttercream Sunday, Sugar Sprinkles, Jenny Wakeman, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Invader Zim, GIR. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Toothless, Astrid Hofferson, Stormfly, Snotlout, Hookfang, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Barf and Belch, Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Ronald McDonald, Sundae, Grimace, Birdie, Hamburglar, and The Mcnuggets guest star in this film. *This film marks it's first appearances of The Ghost Crew (Ezra Bridger, Kanan Jarrus, Hera Syndulla, C1-10P (Chopper), Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, and Sabine Wren) and The Grand Inquisitor. *The Grand Inquisitor will work for Azog in this film. *The storyline continues in Wilson, Brewster, Koko, and The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug. Scenes * * *Team meet up/Meet the Ghost Crew * *Dinner at Bilbo Baggins' * * * * * * * * *Orcs attack/Thorin vs. Azog/The Grand Inquisitor's reveal *Thorin's thanks/ending Soundtrack # Category:Stuingtion Category:Middle Earth Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Films Dedicated to Christopher Lee Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures